PTDR PersonneTarréeDénomméeRoger
by Armadragon
Summary: L'humour est lourd mais pour ceux qui aime ça ils sont servis.Déconnades à tout bout de champ etc... C'est ma première fics alors laché des rewiews.et...    BONNE LECTURE!
1. Le début de l'embrouille

Dans un coin tellement paumé qu'il est même pas sur la carte de la région de Kanto...A si c'est le bourg pallette!. Un pauvre type du nom de Roger, au cheveux bruns se demande ce qu'il va faire de sa vie si malheureuse.

Son seul réconfort ? Ses pokémons bien sûr (la bonne blague). Il en avait 3 un tadmorv, un caninos,et un tartar. Soudain un bruit étrange les tira de leur rêveries:

« AAAAAAAHHHHH! »

« Sa doit être le vent »

« re- AAAAAAAHHHHH! »

« Ou une personne en danger mais j'ai la flemme de la chercher. »

« (La vache quel crétin) AU SECOURS SAUVER MOI POUR CELA FAITE 30 PAS A DROTE C'EST CLAIR COMME CA? »

Après avoir suivi les indications complexes il se rendit 30 pas plus loin et assista à un sbire de la team rocket attaquant un skitty appelant à l'aide. Ce dernier avait une vilaine blessure au flan droit et aller être emporté par la team rocket. Notre héros fila comme le vent saisi le skitty et le mit dans le fourgon de la team rocket.

« Voilà monsieur je vous est sauvé la mise un peu plus et il vous bouffer. Heureusement que vous faîte partie de la fourrière »

Le sbire le dévisagea puis il ajouta:

« Petit a tu un but dans la vie? »

« Nan ma maman dit que je vaut rien et que je finirait en prison à force de parler a des inconnus sur des lieux de vols de pokémons. »

« Que dirait tu de devenir l'un des nôtres »

« ! »

Pendant ce temps ses pokémons chialer. Le caninos marmonna quelque mots du genre « Quelle idiot » ou encore « bouffon . Le tartar se tapait la tête contre un arbre. Et le tadmorv bouffer des chips en se foutant complet de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cependant notre héros eu l'extrême intelligence de demander le nom du gars. Il compris qu'il s'appelait :

Ferme-la-la-bleusaille.

-Mesdames et messier afin de raccourcir des moments sans importance nous allons voyager dans le temps et passer à 3 jours plus loin-

PS: Je rappelle (pour augmenter l'aspect crétin du héros) qu'il sait même pas en quoi consiste la team Rocket

« On est arrivé »

Nos héros se trouvaient devant un entrepôt désaffecté au versant d'une falaise portant l'écriteau « SURTOUT N'ALLER PAS ICI C'EST TOUT SAUF NOTRE REPAIRE DE LA TEAM ROCKET »

« Bon mon p'tit avant d'être l'un des nôtre tu dois passé quelques tests »

« OK! J'vais où pour ça? »

« Va voir le professeur Van Dunord, son bureau est en face »

Notre héros se dirigea vers le bureau, il toqua à la porte qu'un vieil homme ouvris peu après, son crâne dégarni surplombait des yeux gris pétillants d'une folie inquiétante. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'au chevilles vu qu'il faisait moins d'1m60. Derrière lui des ordinateurs rutilaient plus fort les uns que les autres et tentaient un téléchargement de Pack man.

« Que puiz faire pour fous zeune homme? » dit le professeur(soyez pas étonnés de l'orthographe ces l'accent)

« J'veus faire partis de la team Rocket! »

« Très bien nous allons fous soumettre à 3 tests... »

Le vieillard tapota sur une ou 2 touches de son ordinateur prit un micro et appela

« Faîtes entrer Momo »

Un mackogneur impressionnant entra dans la piece. Ses 4 bras était maculés de liquide rouge qui n'étaient sûrement pas de la sauce tomate.

« Zeune homme foici votre première épreuve felle de la forze, vous devrais battre fe mackogneur dans un match pokémon »

« Ok sa roule »

Le jeune dresseur envoya sa pokéball d'où sortit son caninos. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant d'ajouter

« Laisser moi faire mon testament... »

« caninos attaque aéropiqué! »(vive l'action replay)

Le caninos sauta dans les airs fit un looping et percuta le mackogneur de plein fouet ce qui eu pour effet de le mettre K.O.

« Bien zoué petit, seconde épreuve celle de discipline, répéte cela:

Ma foix n'existe pas je fuis la foix du boss.

« Ma voix n'est pas celle de... »

Le vieux fou saisi un balai et frappa le dresseur avec

« Ze n'est pas fa recommenfe »

« Ma voix n'es pas comme... »

Le vieux saisi une statuette d'Arceus et la lui brisa sur la tête de l'aspirant.

« Z'est ta dernière chance »

« JE CROIS AVOIR COMPRIS! »

Le caninos roula les yeux et ajouta

« Pffff... faut pas rêvé j'le connais depuis 10 ans et il a jamais rien capté »

Notre héros pris une grande inspiration et ajouta:

« Ma voix n'existe pas je suis la voix du boss »

« Mouais.. Z'estait pas mal.. MAIS Y'AVAIT UN PIEGE! Tu n'as pas fait ma mauvaize imitafion de l'acffent allemand! »

« Troisième épreuve celle de l'intellect! »

Pour vous évitez un moment de pur débilité nous allons un peu avancer notre récit.

« Et ne fous afizez plus de critiquer mes goûts festimentaires! »

Le professeur Van Dunord claqua la porte après avoir mit Roger à la porte. Celui-ci voulait pleurer mais il se retint devant ses pokémons désormais tous à l'extérieur. Le tadmorv essaya de le consoler:

« Hé ok il aurait put aussi être un peu plus compréhensif, mais quelle idée aussi de lui demander si il faisait partit des Rockers Gay de Doublinville! »

Roger fondit en larme tadmorv ignora les regards furibonds des autres pokémons et essaya de se rattraper

« On peut se venger de lui tu sait! »

Roger parut intéressé et prêta une oreille attentive au plan de son tadmorv. Et C'est ainsi que nos héros se retrouvèrent peu après à bord de la décapotable rouge du professeur. Le tartar prit pour la première fois la parole:

« Je ne savais pas que tu avait le permis Roger »

« Moi non plus mais y en a un dans la boîte à gants »

Le périple de nos héros commence alors qui sait quelque malheur il vont déclencher sur leur route...


	2. Le village lugubre

Notre histoire commence sur une autoroute reliant Joliberge à Rivamar. Nos héros un dresseur et ses 3 pokémons un tadmorv, un caninos et un tartar. Voyageait dans une Ferrari rouge décapotable. Le dresseur nommé Roger était au volant tandis que son caninos se traînait à côté de lui. Ce dresseur avait des yeux gris et des cheveux bruns. C'était un postulent pour intégrer la team Rocket mais recaler pour QI trop faible. Le tartar était à l'arrière et vomissait trippes et boyaux le long de la route. Tandis que le tadmorv était dans le coffre afin de ne pas intoxiqué les autres par son odeur.

« Il va faire nuit je vais m'arrêter dans se charmant petit village. »

Roger montra du doigt un village plus lugubre qu'une tante acariâtre dans un placard rempli de toiles d'araignées c'est vous dire si sa faisait peur. Caninos et tartar le regardèrent avec effroi.

« Ch'uis pas sûr de ton coup Roger » fit caninos

«Mais aller descendez ils sont pas méchant c'est gens »

Caninos et tartar obéirent et à peine être entrés dans la ville des villageois prendissants des haches les encerclèrent.

« Attraper les sinon ont aura pas de quoi manger ce soir !»

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ils se retrouvèrent saucissonné avec des ficelle à rôtis et furent trainés vers un temple situé au milieux du village.

« Bouffé les eux ! ils sont plus gras » fit tartar dans un moment d'effroi.

« Nous ? Vous bouffé non c'est juste pour notre dieu »

« Mais…vous disiez que .. »

« Nan vous avez mal compris, si on donne a mangé au dieu il nous donne des bouts de viande »

« Ah sa me rassure …attend un peu c'est qui se dieu ?»

« Vous allez le rencontrer très bientôt »

L'intérieur du temple était composé de très peu de décoration composée seulement d'un autel sacrificiel et de une centaine de statues de pokémons effrayés. Au fond du temple un couloir donnait sur une pièce si mal éclairée que l'on ne pouvais pas voir ce qui si tramait.

Nos trois amis toujours entravés furent allongés sur l'autel. Tandis que les habitants du village se mirent à genoux les mains jointes et se mirent à prier.

« Ils sont tous complètement barrés ici ! » Déclara Roger.

Puis on entendit une petite personne traverser le couloirs et se rapprochait plus elle se rapprochait plus on remarquait qu' elle ressemblait à une petite chose difforme. Soudain sous les yeux effarés des sacrifiés l'identité du dieu se dévoila.

Note de l'auteur : C'est le dénouement le plus zarbi de l'histoire de la littérature alors un peu de respect !

-« TADMORV ! » firent en chœur nos héros.

-« Et oui c'est moi sa vous étonne ? »

-« Ben oui je t'avais abando….oublié dans le coffre. »

-« En fait ta volé la voiture à un savant fou car j'ai trouvé une télécommande dans le coffre. Alors croyant quelle allait allumée une télé cachée j'ai appuyé sur tout les boutons. J'ai été téléporté dans le passé et j'ai été vénérés par ces abrutis. »

-« Pourquoi manger de la chair fraîche ? »

-« En fait j'ai commencé par bouffer les villageois car y a pas de Buffalo gril dans ce bled minable. Mais j'était devenu accros et ne pouvant dévorer mes fidèles je leur est demandé de me rapporter des voyageur »

-« Et nous tu vas aussi nos bouffer ? »

-« Bien sûr comme si j'allais faire un traitement de faveur à ceux qui m'ont enfermés »

-« Comment ça enfermer ? La porte du coffre été ouverte me dis pas que ta pas essayer d'ouvrir? »

Un grand silence vint s'instaurer autour d'eux. Aux yeux injectés de sang de tadmorv (qui venait de se rendre compte de sa propre stupidité) on pouvait sentir qu'il allait péter un câble. Un villageois qui venait de comprendre ce qui c'est passé demanda :

-« Ô grand maître. Qui traitez-vous d'abrutis? »

A ce moment là un tilt se produisit dans le cerveau des villageois. Ils levèrent sur nos héros des yeux remplis de colère. Et se ruèrent sur eux comme un seul homme.

-« Caninos lance-flamme je te prie » ordonna Roger

Caninos carbonisa la première rangé d'assaillants. Tandis que tout les autres s'arrêtèrent net.

Et reprirent leur posture de prière. On aurait put pensé que nos héros été à l'abris. Mais non à croire que le grand Arceus en avait décidé autrement. C'est là que tadmorv péta son câble et

se mit a tout détruire autour de lui.

-« Oh Roger faut le calmer sinon on y passe »

-« Ok tartar j'essaye : Tadmorv étant ton dresseur je t'ordonne de te calmer »

Mais tadmorv n'eût pas l'air d'écouter

-« Essaye autre chose »

-« Tadmorv écoute moi…. »

Il continuer à détruire les statues de pokémons.

-« Tadmorv.. »

Il ravageait les lieux toujours et encore et envoyait valser aussi un ou deux rattata qui passait.

-« TADMORV JE T'AIME ! »

Soudain il s'arrêta, se retourna les yeux pleins de larmes vers son dresseur:

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Non »

-« Je vais t'étriper toi et ton sale caninos pyromane ! »

-«Euh..et moi tadmorv je resterait en vie ? »

-« Mais oui toi tartar TOI tu n'y est pour rien »

-« Oh le lèche-bottes !»

Tadmorv allait les bouffer quand soudain Roger eût l'idée qui lui sauva la vie :

-« STOP ! »

-« Quoi une dernière volonté ? »

-« Nan c'est juste que il n'y a que moi qui a le permis et si tous me mange tu restera ici pour le reste de ta vie »

-« NOOOONNNN ! j'avais oublié »

-« Par contre si t'as faim tu peux mangé caninos »

-« Sale traître ! »

-« Nan il risque de me filer des maladies »

-« Bon on se tire d'ici ? »

-« Volontiers »

Ils enlevèrent les liens de 5mm qui les entravait. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre leur véhicule quand le chef de village les arrêta.

-« Minute si le dieu tadmorv et ses esclaves s'en vont qui va nourrir mon peuple ? »

Caninos s'indigna :

-« Comment çà ses esclaves ? »

-« Mais non on s'en va pas on va justement au PokéShop le plus proche vous chercher à mangé» dit Roger comme si il parler à des demeurer (vu que c'était le cas on n'en tiendra pas rigueur).

-« Ah ok » fit le chef en les laissant passer

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Ferrari et démarrèrent au quart de tour manquant d'écraser un héricendre.

Les villageois attendirent plus de 4 heures jusqu'à que l'un d'eux (l'intello du groupe) demanda d'un air penaud :

« euh…chef ?»

« ouais, quoi ? »

« le PokéShop le plus proche il est plutôt par là.»

Tout le village regarda le doigt de l'homme qui désignait la direction opposée à celle de nos héros.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'autoroute nos héros se marrait bien a bord de leur bolide (sauf tadmorv qui avait été enfermé (cette fois a clé) dans le coffre en attendant qu'il ait fait une cure de désintoxication pour anthropophages.

FIN


	3. Un plan du tonnerre!

Notre héros (enfin le mot héros c'est pour la forme faut pas s'imaginer qu'il est courageux ou autre chose du genre), bref se nommait Roger, ancien postulent pour le Team Rocket mais recaler pour Q.I trop faible ( c'est vous dire si c'est un naze ), préparer un coup louche avec l'aide de ses pokémons dans un entrepôt de chaussure de sports d'Oliville : un tartar, un caninos, et un tadmorv.

« Voici mon plan.. »

« Minute Roger t'es censé être un abruti total pas être le cerveau de notre bande » s'exclama caninos

« Je l'ai trouvé sur internet »

« Tu me rassure »

Malgré son côté un peu brutal caninos avait un bon fond. Il a refusé d'évoluer pour pas obliger Roger de payé 2 fois plus de bouffe pour un Arcanin qui combat même pas. Le tadmorv et le tartar revenait de la cuisine avec les bras chargés de nourriture. Après avoir déposé leur chargement sur une table bordélique tartar posa une question:

« Tu veux faire quoi déjà ? »

« Attaquer la banque des badges »

Le tadmorv s'indigna:

« Je croyais que les champions d'arène faisaient eux même les badges »

« Mais non déclara caninos se sont leurs pokémons esclaves qui le font pour eux. »

« Alors voici mon ingénieux plans de ma fabrication »

« Plan que t'as trouvé sur inter.. »

Caninos se tût après s'être reçu un coup de bâte de base-ball de la part de Roger.

La nuit tombée nos héros mirent leur plan à exécution.

Les 3 pokémons faisait diversion tandis que Roger allait dans le bureau du directeur. Avec la plus grande discrétion possible quand on défonce une porte il entra dans le bureau, un poignard à la main.

« waouh !… »

Le bureau était constitué uniquement d'or massif sauf le bureau en blizaroi de Frimapic d'une valeur de 50000 Pokés/ grammes. Le directeur était assis sur son siège le regard apeuré.

« Tuez moi si vous le voulait, mais jamais je n'abandonnerai ma compagnie. »

Roger avançait de plus en plus vers lui. Le directeur lui faisait face jugulaire en avant(comme par hasard) . Roger brandi son poignard et l'abattit de toute ses force sur ….

Lecteur : Oh non c'est trop horrible (suspens)

….le bureau en blizaroi !

Le directeur fondit en larme :

« Non….pas ça… ».

Seulement Roger en avait décidé autrement il se mit à graver des « lol » et des « mdr » partout sur le bois vernis. Mais le riche ne se laissa pas faire il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et cria :

« sécurité ! »

Trois type d'1m 92 entrèrent alors, le 1° avait les cheveux roussis le 2° était trempé et avait des cocards et le 3° sentait une odeur bizarre qui laissait douté sur son hygiène.

« Que vous est-ils donc arrivé ? »

Celui au cocards lui répondit :

« On sait fait détruire par 52 pokémons puissants et surentraînés »

Roger parut stupéfait et annonça :

« J'ai que 2 pokémons…euh non 3 et je les ai jamais entraînés de toute ma vie ! »

Les 3 agents de sécurité prirent un air gêné devant leur patron avant que celui-ci leur cria :

« Vous êtes virés !»

Les 3 types partirent la tête basse Roger les regarda un moment avant de remarquer l'air satisfait du patron qui viens de licencié des employés.

« Revenons a nos moutons ! »

« Ne m'abimais plus mon bureau pitié ! »

« Seulement si vous me donner ce que je demande. »

« TOUT ce que vous voulez : de l'argent, des badges….. »

« Non rien de tout ça »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Les pokémons était arrivés en trombe alors qu'un sourire effrayant se dessinait sur les lèvres du dresseur :

« Un autographe de Chuck Norris ! »

« Vous êtes fou ! c'est du suicide ! »

« Hum…..alors les badges…mais tous différents et pas moins de 40 ! »

« Ok tous ce que vous voulez ! …les voilà »

Le patron sortit un sac rempli de badges de sous son bureau puis le tendit à Roger.

« Comment vous saviez qu'on allés vous demander ça ! »

« C'est ça être prévoyant »

Nos héros allait partir quand soudain caninos toussa ce qui provoqua a une légère flamme qui mit le feu au bureau en blizaroi. Le patron sous le coup de l'émotion provoqué s'évanouit en arrière et passa par la fenêtre ouverte se trouvant derrière lui et s'écrasa sur le bitume.

« Caninos ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de prendre ton sirop contre la toux » fit Roger

« C'est pas du sirop ce que tu me donne mais un mélange: bananes cornichons vodka sel safran et navet ! »

« Ouais même que c'est délicieux » ajouta tartar

« T'as vraiment des goûts de chiottes » répliqua tadmorv

Une voix dans un mégaphone les tira de leur discussion :

« Police ! rendez-vous vous êtes cernés ! »

La panique s'empara de nos compagnons et les trois pokémons se tournèrent vers leur dresseur. Celui-ci AVAIT L'AIR de réfléchir.

*Dans la tête du dresseur*

Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait :

Solution1 : Je lance tartar contre un mur et on s'enfuit. Hum….trop dur de s'enfuir ils ont l'air nombreux

Solution2 : Je lance tartar contre un mur et on leur dit qu'on a un otage. C'est génial mais ont a pas d'otages.

Solution3 : Je lance tartar contre un mur puis on reste là et on attend. Sauf que il y a un incendie qui commence à prendre de l'ampleur à côté de nous.

A moins que…..

*Retour au monde réel*

Le dresseur s'approcha prudemment d'une fenêtre et lança :

« C'est plus la peine le voleur à essayait de passait par la fenêtre mais il s'est crashé »

Tous les regards des agents se tournèrent vers le corps inanimé de l'ex-patron

« Agent Jenny arrêtait ce cadavre et passait lui les menottes ! »

« Bien chef ! »

Elle s'exécuta puis traina le corps jusqu'à la voiture de police en lui disant

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence tous que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous ! »

Nos héros, eux, était partis depuis belle lurette et revenus dans leur planque.

« Ben dis donc Roger ! T'as fait preuve d'une étonnantes intelligence ! » lança le caninos « Pas une seule imbécilité ! »

«Ouais t'es le meilleur dresseur du monde ! »ajouta tartar

« Euh…faut pas très exagéré tu sais » dit tadmorv

« Si si ! -reprit tartar- et même que sans toi on serait surement en prison et que….. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir car Roger l'avait attrapé puis lancé contre un mur.

« Voilà -dit le dresseur- maintenant mon plan est exécuté de A à Z »

Le caninos soupira puis ajouta tristement

« J'aurais du me douté que t'était resté aussi débile »


	4. Un Axoloto aux milles utilités!

Ayant repris leur route (ben oui c'est pas des flemmards EUX), nos héros arrive vers le truck inutile par excellence un centre pokémon au beau milieu de nulle part. A côté d'un petit étang.

« C'est quoi ce machin ? » fit Roger en pointant l'établissement du doigt

« Un centre pokémon sa sert à soigner les pokémons » répondit fidèlement le caninos

« Ah ... Ben sa sert à rien alors »

« Mais si abruti je viens de te le dire ! »

La conversation fut interrompue par un Axoloto qui passait devant eux

« Je vais le capturer ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un pokémon de type eau ! »

« Mais je suis de type eau » fit le tartar indigné

« … »

« … »

« Ouais mais toi tu sert à rien » trancha le tadmorv

Alors que tartar chialé sur son sort Roger avait lancé sa pokéball et réussi à capturer l'Axoloto.

« Ouais j'ai un 3° pokémon ! »

« Euh…Roger…sa fait quatre » ajouta le caninos penaud

« ON S'EN FOUT ! Maintenant je vais améliorer mon nouveau pokémon »

« ?»

« Comment ça améliorer ? » couina tartar qui avait séché ses larmes »

Alors qu'il disait cela Roger avait fait sortir l'Axoloto et brandi sur lui un sécateur

« J'vais lui coupé ses machins rose il sera plus classe ! »

« T'es barjo c'est ses branchies que tu vas coupé !» aboya caninos

Roger stoppa son geste, ainsi seul une légère entaille fut faite aux précieuses branchies. Seulement cette partie du corps étant très sensible chez ces Pokémons, le petit Axoloto se mit à hurler à la mort en bavant et se roulant par terre de douleur.

Tandis que Roger titillait l'Axoloto avec un bout de bois pour étudier ses réactions ses trois Pokémons se réunirent afin de débattre du sort du petit Pokémon souffrant le martyre.

« On pourrait le manger » proposa le tadmorv avec une lueur plus qu'inquiétante dans le regard

« Nan –répondit le caninos- Roger m'en déjà fait bouffer de force, c'est horrible ça a un goût de vase »

« Ben quoi ? c'est bon la vase.» réplique le tadmorv avec une innocence plus que bizarre.

« … »

« … »

« TU BOUFFE DE LA VASE ! » s'exclamèrent le tartar et le caninos en cœur

« Ben…ouais pourquoi ? »

« Ca explique beaucoup de chose….. » lancèrent les deux autres avec un regard suspicieux.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme au longs cheveux bleus et aux formes alléchantes avez abordé notre crét…euh dresseur favoris. Visiblement elle était bizarre car elle s'approchée de Roger mais aussi parce qu'elle semblait ignorer les cris d'agonie de l'Axoloto.

« Salut »dit-elle

*-*DANS LA TÊTE DE ROGER*-*

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire…je sais pas moi ! Mais elle elle doit savoir ! Donc numéro1 :

« T'as pas une vague de ce que je dois te répondre? Parce-que là je suis paumé »

Mmmouais… sinon elle a des cheveux bizarre donc numéro2 :

« T'as bouffé combien de myrtilles pour avoir des cheveux pareils ? »

Sinon elle a des espèce de bouées gonflables au niveaux de la poitrine donc numéro 3 :

« Tu veux bien me montrer tes…

*-* RETOUR AU MONDE REEL*-*

La jeune femme avait coupé court à ses pensées en lui posant une question la première :

« Tu veux bien m'échanger ton Axoloto contre mon Rosélia ? »

Le Rosélia en question sortit de derrière sa dresseuse un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Ben..pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme se mit alors à lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« En fait il est un peu voir beaucoup tarré sur les bords et je voudrais m'en débarrassé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ben non là je vois rien… »

« Ahhh….si seulement on pouvait aussi s'échangeait les dresseurs pour causes de débilité profonde » soupira caninos.

Devant cette proposition et l'Axoloto qui visiblement avez l'air endurant dans sa souffrance Roger PARUT réfléchir alors qu'en fait il étudier les pâquerettes.

« Hum… j'accepte après tout ça me fera un Pokémon qui est évolué »

« Mais je suis évolué ! »s'indigna le tartar

« Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton utilité au sein du groupe ?» lança le tadmorv

Pendant que tartar se remettait a verser toute les larmes de son corps, le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le centre Pokémon le plus proche autrement dit le truck inutile les trois quarts du temps. Roger déplacer l'Axoloto en tapant dedans avec le pieds comme l'aurait fait Lionel Messi.

« T'es sur que ça l'abîme pas ?» fit la jeune femme

« Ben tant qu'il braille c'est qu'il est en vie donc tout va bien » répondit Roger

Alors qu'il franchirent la porte du centre pokémon (que Roger appelé le but pour Axoloto) caninos regarda d'un air songeur le Rosélia qui les accompagné

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il a de si taré, il a l'air parfaitement normal...c'est pas comme l'autre bouffon qui joue au foot avec un pokémon mutilé »pensa t'il.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'infirmière Joël, on fit d'abord comprendre (avec dur labeur) qu'on ne joue pas à « l'Axoloto-ball » en intérieur sa peut toujours cassé un truck qui vaut cher, il l'avait donc remit dans sa pokéball en grommelant un truck du genre « c'est pas juste » ou « j'allé battre mon record de buts ». BREF... ils allaient voir l'infirmière Joël. Cependant celle-ci n'était pas jeune et jolie comme on en a l'habitude, celle-ci était laide et au-combien ridée, fumait une cigarette dont le tabac mal roulé tombait sur le comptoir. Des espèce de trucks gris lui servait de cheveux et des petites lunettes vicieuse ornait son nez. Sans compter que elle se fichait complètement des visiteurs car elle était très occupé dans son journal people: « Lé potain dé pote dé potémon »(Hé oui... l'orthographe et l'orthophonie n'est pas le fort de ce genre de journaux). Le gros titre était celui-ci: « FLACH AINFFO: 1 Savent fou nommé Van Dunord auré rejoins le groupe dé Rocoeur gay de doublonvile! Aparamant suite o vaul de sa voatur. ». A la vue de ce titre Roger s'exclama:

« J'AVAIS RAISON! »

Cette réaction empêche tout le reste du groupe de remarqué l'air furibond du Rosélia qui fixait la cigarette d'un regard de colère noire. Puis d'un coup...

« ARRÊTEZ CA IMMEDIATEMENT » hurla le Rosélia

L'infirmière leva à peine le nez de son journal et demanda:

« Arrêtez quoi? »

« DE BRÛLER CES PLANTES AVEC VOTRE CIGARETTE DE MALHEUR »répondit l'intéressé

Devant la colère noire du Rosélia l'infirmière soupira et écrasa son mégot sur le comptoir en bois. A ce moment le Rosélia se rua sur l'infirmière pour lui arracher les os mais sa dresseur la fit revenir de sa pokéball in extrémis. L'infirmière n'avait pas bronché d'un cils et demanda d'un air las

« C'est pour quoi? »

« Un échange » répondit la dresseuse

« Il va falloir me dire vaut nom et prénoms alors. »

« Pourquoi? » fit le caninos

« Ben en fait a chaque truck à faire dans le monde faut des paperasse a remplir celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle »

Devant cette explication débordante de logique les deux dresseur dire leur nom

« ANVIDTOI Roger et pour l'autre au cheveux bleus c'est ORLEPPINE Jade c'est bien ça? »

Les deux dresseur acquièrent puis l'échange eut lieu, puis les deux dresseur sortirent. Ils avaient convenu de faire sortir leur pokémon à l'extérieur. Jade, libéra d'abord son Axoloto qui tomba comme une loque face contre terre dans un bruit mat. Apparemment il ne vivait plus.

« Mince alors...le ballon est crevé » fit Roger une pointe déçu

Puis il libéra le Rosélia. A peine sortit celui-ci fonça vers le centre pokémon pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec l'infirmière. C'est a dire refaire la peinture du centre en rouge sang ,et divers morceau volèrent en tout point. Jade s'en alla pour ne pas être mêlée a tout ça, laissant son Axoloto par terre. Roger et ses pokémons eux attendirent le Rosélia avant de reprendre leur route.

« Quand je pense que j'ai maintenant 5 pokémons... » dit Roger

« Euh...Roger...ça sa fait 4... » fit le caninos toujours aussi penaud

De rage Roger lui décocha un coup de pied dans la truffe, et nos 6...euh...non 5 amis (Faut que j'arrête le boulot il déteint sur moi l'autre débile) reprirent leur route pour de nouveaux désastres.

5 jours plus tard au centre pokémon...

« Chef! Chef! Chef! J'ai trouvé un indice! »

Le dit chef se tourna vers son subordonné le regard fier, lui qui avait arrêté se voleur de badges avait désormais une haute estime de lui même. Cependant cette affaire était plus corsée, un meurtre d'une barbarie inouïe, aucun témoin et aucun indice a part un vieux magazine people fort intéressant selon lui mais pas du côté de l'enquête, alors le fait que son subordonné lui en ait trouvé un l'intriguait au plus au point. Il scruté sous toute les coutures l'indice qui n'était qu'un pétale de rose. Puis il frappa son agent sur le crâne.

« Tu te fous de moi!-hurla t'il- c'est un crime tu pense que j'ai rien d'autre à faire que de reluquer des fleurs? »


	5. Bamos à la playa

De nouveau dans (leur) voiture, nos amis parcourait la route. Il faut préciser que seul Rosélia restait dans sa pokéball par...sécurité. Soudain une plage se profila à l'horizon.

« On va à la plage » décida Roger en appuyant sur le champignon. Le tartar et le caninos avait l'air enthousiastes tandis que le tadmorv tirait la tronche.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête tadmorv? » demanda Roger se tournant vers l'arrière de la voiture.

« Y a de l'eau » répondit-il « et l'eau sa nettoie...minute si tu me fait face comment tu conduit? »

A ce moment la voiture ne prit pas le dernier virage. Elle fonça directement à la plage détruisant au passage la rambarde. Le sable finit par la freiner après quelques mètres. Cette distance lui permit de réduire en chipolata quelques châteaux de sables et les quelques gamins qui s'amusaient à les construire.

« On est arrivé! » fit le pseudo conducteur.

Chacun descendit, puis en voyant les déchets qui encombrait habituellement le tadmorv sourit et pensa que cet endroit serait pas si mal.

Ce bruit étrange venait de la chute de Roger qui c'était prit les pieds dans une chose marron dépassant du sable.

« Qu'est-fe f'est que fa? » s'exclama Roger du sable plein la bouche, en examinant l'objet de sa chute.

La chose en question ressemblait à 2 petits monticules marrons. Puis le sable se mit a vibrer. Puis un hipopotas en sortit.

« Nan mais sa vous arrive souvent de shooter dans les yeux des gens? » beugla le petit pachyderme

« Pour tout te dire je le fait au moins 5 fois par jour a tartar. » répondit Roger.

Tartar se souvenait de ces moments douloureux qui lui avait coûté pas mal de séances d'ophtalmologiste.

«Aller hop je t'attrape » dit Roger envoyant sa pokéball sur le petit hipopotas. Et ni une ni deux il avait un 5 pokémon.

Devant cet exploit les trois compères pokémons gardait la bouche bée mais pour gâcher se moment Roger s'exclama:

« Et de neufs! »

« Euh sa fait 5 » le corrigea caninos puis il reprit

« Pourquoi t'a voulu le capturer »

« En fait j'ai toujours voulu avoir un pokémon qui sait nager » dit Roger

Avant que le caninos puisse le corriger le tartar lui dit:

« Mais je sais nager! »

« Oui mais là on parle des personnes utiles donc toi tu n'est pas concerné » lui fit le tadmorv qui dégustait un sac en plastique.

Alors que le tartar se remettait a pleurer, Roger lança l'hipopotas dans l'eau avec l'espoir qu'il sache nager. Mais celui-ci coula comme une pierre.

« T'ES MALADE » beugla le caninos

« T'en fais pas il va remonter à la surface » le rassura Roger

30 MINUTES PLUS TARD

« A peut-être pas alors...bon je vais m'acheter une glace. »

Ainsi le dresseur et ses compagnons partirent se remplir la panse. Mais vu que Roger faisait tombé toutes ses boules de glaces cela dura une heure ou deux avant qu'il ne comprenne la technique. Puis ils retournèrent sur la plage.

*Scouic*

Ce bruit plus qu'étrange venait de Roger qui venait de marcher sur l'hipopotas abandonné par la marrée descendante. Ce geste du dresseur eu l'effet inattendu de vider les poumons de l'animal de toute l'eau dont ils étaient remplis. Ainsi le petit pokémon revint à la vie.

« Je vous avez bien dit qu'il savait nager » fit Roger

Ces pokémons étaient bouche bée mais le petit hipopotas eu le temps de poussé un cri avant d'être rappelé dans sa pokéball.

« MAMAN! »

Soudain un Hipodocus sortit du sable à 100m de là et fonça sur nos pseudo-héros.

« Je vais leur prouver leur mon utilité » pensa tartar en fonçant vers le pachyderme tout en préparant une attaque mitra-poing.

Devant la détermination sans faille du batracien tout le monde retint son souffle.

« Tartar ...» dit Roger dans un souffle.

YYYYAAAHHHHHHHH!

Tartar frappa avec une énergie inouïe qui venait du plus profond de lui même. Et n'eût bien évidemment aucun effet sur l'hipodocus qui ouvrit la bouche et commença a mâcher le pauvre tartar.

« Quel boulet... » dit le tadmorv

A quelque mètre de là un restaurateur observait la scène d'un air intéressé.

« Hum...-pensa t'il- ce pauvre tartar finira en steak...tiens ça c'est une idée le steak tartar! »

Revenons a notre combat

Vu le goût que cela devait avoir, l'hipodocus cracha le tartar pile dans la décapotable. Le reste de la troupe eût tôt fait de le rejoindre. Roger alluma le moteur et il s'en suivit d'une folle course poursuite où l'hipodocus défonçait le macadam au fil de son avancer. Ce qui provoque de nombreux accident routier. Malheureusement, le moteur finit par caler et l'hipodocus se rapprocher dangereusement. Le Rosélia sortit alors de sa pokéball en criant:

« COUCOU MES AMIS »

Devant cette arrivée plus qu'incongrue face à la situation caninos lui demanda:

« Tu vois le gros machin qui veut nous bouffer là-bas. Hé bien il faudrait le déglinguer »

« Mais je suis non violent... »

Caninos se mit a se frapper la tête contre son accoudoir. Mais tadmorv ajouta:

« C'est différent là, lui il a marcher sur TROIS brins d'herbe »

« C'est vrai? » fit le Rosélia

« Bien sûr »

Alors que Roger cherchait en vain un bazooka dans la boîte à gants, le Rosélia sauta et envoya un lance soleil surpuissant qui grilla l'hipodocus et le fit voltiger pendant plusieurs mètre avant qu'il ne s'écrase devant un restaurant. Le gérant ayant finit de déclarer à sa femme sa nouvelle idée de steak pour le restaurant, sentit la bonne odeur d'hipodocus griller, et lança a son épouse:

« Chérie j'ai encore une super idée pour le restaurant. On va le transformé un grill et on l'appellera hipopotamus. »

« Ok mais tu te tape la vaisselle »

Roger et les autres quant à eux essayait de refaire démarrer la voiture en vain.

« On va devoir aller chez un mécanicien » fit le canidé

« Ouais mais le plus proche est a plus de 7 km! »remarque le tadmorv

« Ben faut pousser » dit le tartar

8 yeux vicieux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce j'ai dit » fit-il paniqué

Et c'est ainsi que nos héros était sur les routes. Et alors que caninos réconfortait l'hipopotas qui venait d'apprendre le sort tragique réservé à sa mère, tadmorv se tourna vers le tartar qui poussait la voiture et lui dit:

« Ben tu vois t'es utile finalement. »


	6. Une grande décision

Sur la route d'une troupe que nous ne connaissons que trop bien, un panneau de signalisation en bois couvert de mousse indiquait:

« Garagiste ambulant, 9km »

« tartar tourne à gauche » fit Roger en montrant la droite.

Le pauvre batracien suait sang et eau (mais surtout sang) à pousser la décapotable de son dresseur.

Les quatre autres pokémons jouaient au cartes à l'arrière même si le petit hipopotas traumatisé était devenu parano entre temps.

Une fois arrivés à une roulotte complètement délabrée avec écrit dessus « Garaj' emb'lan » il décidèrent de s'arrêter pour faire réparer leur véhicule, non pas qu'il avaient pitié de tartar mais le souci c'est que celui-ci allait beaucoup moins vite qu'un moteur à explosion d'antimatière hypodrensdéïque de type G-12 construite par un savant fou. Roger , au lieu de toquer à la porte' brisa une fenêtre à l'aide d'une pierre. Une personne à peine outragée par ce geste sortit de la roulotte un Airmur à ses côtés. Celle clama d'une voix rocailleuse et légèrement gluante:

« C'est pour quoi? »

Avant que Roger eu le temps de l'ouvrir caninos répondit

« Une révision de la voiture »

Ni une ni deux, le garagiste crasseux s'élança vers la voiture et ouvrit le capot. Mal lui en prit car comme chacun le sait un moteur à explosion d'antimatière hypodrensdéïque de type G-12 est hautement dangereux. Ainsi une intense lumière enveloppa le garagiste.

« On va tous MOURIR » cria l'hipopotas.

Les yeux du pauvre réparateur se liquéfièrent, un de ses bras s'atrophia et de canards en plastique avec des cornes multicolores le happèrent pour le conduire dans un univers a la consistance de pâte à crêpe dominait par truck roses qui gueulent des noms de marques de chips toute la journée.

« C'est pas tout ça mais on peut plus ce déplacer » fit remarquer le tadmorv

« Faut demander à Roger » dit caninos

Tous ce tournèrent vers lui mais pour leur plus grand malheur mais sans grandes surprise ils le surprirent à jouer a chat perché avec son ombre et un cadavre de zigzaton.

« On va tous MOURIR » re-cria l'hipopotas.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre tous ce tournèrent pour voir ce qui ce passait et ils surprirent tadmorv, une clé a mollette a la main devant un Airmur assommé.

« Voilà notre billet pour la civilisation » fit tadmorv fière de lui

Après avoir expliquer 2 fois son plan aux autres pokémons et 459,82 fois pour Roger. Le dresseur finit par capturer l'Airmur toujours dans les vapes. Il le fit ressortir puis ramena à lui les autres pokémons, prit le sac de badges volé avec lui et décolla sur le dos d'Airmur. N'ayant pas saisit toute la subtilité du vol à dos de pokémons, il volait à l'envers ce qui mettait en hilarité les pilotes de lignes et déclenchait d'innombrables crash notamment celui du vol Riope-Aris.

Il atterri sur une plaine ou trainait un petit centre pokémon. Ils s'y arrêtèrent puis Roger fit sortir tous ses pokémons. Une fois a l'intérieur Roger se mit a baver devant l'écran de TV diffusant de la pub. Alors que ses pokémons firent plus ample connaissance avec Airmur.

« Je ne comprend pas » fit ce dernier

« T'es pas le seul » dit tadmorv sans savoir de quoi il parlait mais vu que le pokémon poison sans balançait ça n'avait pas une grande importance.

« Je ne saisit pas pourquoi une espèce qui selon la théorie de l'évolution de Charles Darwin, doit être celle aux capacités cognitive les plus élevée se voit surtout en permanence auprès d' un moteur à explosion d'antimatière hypodrensdéïque de type G-12 qui est censé augmenter les capacité sensohydrodéïnensiomenele du cortex pré-frontal, se voit inclure dans sa population un individu si con. »

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant cette tirade venu d'un monde lointain où les neurones sont plus que deux seul tadmorv lui donna une réponse

« Que veux-tu, c'est Roger. »

*-Dans la tête de caninos-*

Je côtoie l'intellect! Sa fait des années que j'en rêves. Bon j'ai rien compris à ce que nous débiter l'emplumer. Mais ça nous change de l'autre bouffon. Tiens d'ailleurs je crois qu'il nous appellent

*-Retour au monde réel-*

Les pokémons rejoignirent Roger qui leur montra une pub pour du savon, puis l'écran passa a un autre sujet, une présentatrice potiche comme tant d'autres se mit à japper

« Hé oui chers téléspectateurs, dépêchez vous, il ne vous reste que 2 jours pour vous inscrire à la ligue pokémon qui se déroulera au plateau mauve-bleu. Suite aux récentes disparitions ou assassinat mystérieux nous ne procéderons plus au phases préliminaires mais à un bête tirage au sort. D'ailleurs voici notre invité, le chef de police

Durand , alors pouvez vous nous éclairer car vous avez enquêter sur le vol des badges et le mystérieux meurtre de l'infirmière Joël. «

Le chef Durand suait a grosses gouttes déglutit et lança

« Euh...et bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncé que nous n'avons pas encore de pistes »

« Sur les deux enquêtes ?»

« Voui... »

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant plusieurs minute, la TV était si silencieuse que l'infirmière du centre s'inquiétait pour sa chère télévision.

« Hé...hé bien cher téléspectateurs nous espérons vous retrouver pour la ligue pokémon et maintenant une page de pub »

Roger se tourna vers ses pokémons et annonça:

« On va participer à la ligue pokémon! »

« On va tous MOURIR » cria l'hipopotas, pour combler le silence qui s'installait.

« Il a pas tort » fit remarquer tartar, caninos lui répondit

« Ouais mais il nous faudrait du fric alors... »

« Nous n'avons que 12,512% de chance de gagner cette compétition seulement si on passe le tirage au sort » ajouta Airmur

« Et c'est violent » pleurnicha Rosélia

« Et si certain participant ont un accident mystérieux » dit tadmorv avec un sourire sadique accompagné d'une perceuse qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où.

Alors que Roger admirait les pubs les pokémons se regardèrent gênés. C'est que ce n'était la première fois qu'ils avaient des idées débiles et dangereuses mais là c'étaient très dangereux cela dit il n'avait pas un rond et l'idée de gloire ne leur déplaisaient pas. Un regard entendu entre eux donna la décision finale.

« Roger?... » dit timidement caninos

« Voui? »

« EN ROUTE POUR LA LIGUE POKéMON! »


	7. A vos souhaits!

Très loin de là dans un bunker souterrain Giovanni se massait les orbites pour se calmer. Ils avait eu l'idée géniale de liguer toutes les ligues de méchants. Celle-ci étaient toutes d'accord sauf sur certains points et justement le problème du nom stagner mais finissait enfin par aboutir.

« On est bien d'accord ? -dit-il- le nom de notre ligue est bien la Team-Rocket-Aquato-Magmatique-à-Plasma-Galctique »

Les autres chefs de teams hochèrent la tête, se nom était certes pourri mais il avait le mérite de tous les représenter.

« En raccourci cela fait TRAMPG »termina Ghetis

« A vos souhait chef » fit un de ses hommes du fond de la sale, un regard noir de tous les mafiosos lui déconseilla de l'ouvrir pour les cinq ans à venir.

Giovanni proposa ensuite de convenir pour une tenu, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage des dirigeants car lors de la composition d'une team les boss avait l'habitude de s'amuser à créer des tenus pourri pour leurs hommes. Giovanni leur fit passait des clichés d'un prototype. On y rajouta du colorant capillaire ça et là une cape un chapeau etc. A la fin le mannequin de présentation fut affublé d'un chapeau melon, d'une moustache verte, des bottes de caoutchoucs bleus et une cape rouge sur laquelle était imprimé les lettres TRAMPG. Ce moment de détente terminer Giovanni se le va et prit la parole:

« Chers amis malfrats, je suis très heureux de voir naître la TRAMPG... »

« A vos souhait! » cette fois ci il fut emmené au cachot, Giovanni reprit

« Hum...bon, malgré ces réjouissance il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler qu'il nous faut un objectif commun sinon on aurait l'air bien con a rien faire. »

Il attendit que tous acquièrent avant de continuer

« Hé bien voici notre moyen de conquérir le monde! » Il appuya sur un bouton sous sa chaise et le bureau en blizaroi s'ouvrit une cloche en verre contenant une cartouche de jeu.

« Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Arthur? »

« L'Action Replay! » clama Giovanni

Tous restèrent en stupéfaction devant l'objet sacré Hélios demanda pourtant

« En quoi cela nous fera contrôler le monde? »

« Cette cartouche permet de booster nos pokémons et de faire apparaître les légendaires pour contrôler n'importe lequel d'entre eux » répondirent tout les autres en chœur car les textes des 11 commandements de l'Action Replay étaient connu de tous sauf apparemment d'Hélios »

« Où l'avez-vous trouver? » demanda Max

« Un dresseur l'aurait oublié dans le bureau de l'ancien professeur Van Dunord » répondit Giovanni

« Faut être plus crétin que mon fils, N pour oublié un truck pareil! » beugla Ghetis

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire- ajouta Giovanni -Mais... »

Le boss des rockets fit monter le suspens mettant un stress puissant dans salle

« Mais on ne peut l'activer pour un autre utilisateur... »

« Que dans un temple sacré connu seulement de ce dernier après qu'il est battu la ligue » finirent les autres en chœur.

« Les 11 commandements sont strictes à ce sujet » fit Giovanni

Le ton monta d'un cran dans la salle tous voulait clamer leur indignation Giovanni les calma et leur annonça son plan.

« Selon mes espions l'ancien possesseur participerait à la ligue, il nous suffit donc de l'aider à gagner, trouver dans les anciennes légendes le nom de l'emplacement et le tour est joué »

Tous applaudirent mais Max fit remarquer une défaillance au plan:

« Mais après l'avoir aidé il pourrait se révélé un témoin gênant »

Les applaudissement cessèrent Giovanni sourit et annonça:

« Ne vous inquiétait pas, la coupe sera piégé, lorsqu'il la brandira, de l'acide chlorhydrique lui aspergera le visage, si il est protégé contre les acide ce sera de la soude qui sera aspergé sur sa face, les deux produit seront évidement séparés chacun dans deux fioles différentes à l'intérieur de la coupe ».

L'aspect machiavélique de la conspiration plus à tout le monde les applaudissement étaient plus fort que jamais. Giovanni caressa son Persian un verre de Martini à la main. Il avait seulement sous-estimer comme tant d'autres la capacité de Roger à tout faire foirer


End file.
